Taking Over Me
by Sultry Kitsune
Summary: It's a Song Fic based off of my Mary Sue rp world. YES I'M A SUE! NYAH! ... Enihu, it's incestal, so consider this your fair warning, my dears. ON WARD! ... And no, it's not a lemon. And it is a good read, even if it is all Sueish... I'm a hypocrit...


**DISCLAIMER:** _Taking Over Me_ Property of Evanescense. I do not own Gundam Wing either. So nyah! I do, however, own Seiko Yuy. Ha! Touch that Bandai! XD

* * *

**Taking Over Me**

A Song Based F-Fiction

By Teri Inverse

****

**

* * *

**

_You don't remember me but I remember you..._

The light wind weaved about the silent woman's form. The city was dying, small and stagnant. Six years of trails had led here. No groups from the Preventer faction could ever locate him after their last encounter with him a year ago. But they were always after her.

Taking a glance down, she saw them entering a small gas station on the edge of the city. Attempts to ditch them never worked anymore, so she'd given up on trying. One of her connections in the organization was selling her off. Another to add to the list of people that thought her to be insane.

Well, it was late and a secure place to sleep was on the top of the agenda. Jumping from the roof top to a side ally, the dark form that had once been a human, in feeling and heart, was gone.

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you..._

A run down hotel was located. It was a perfect location due to it's common reputation, though not because of bad piping. It was obvious that it was a drug house and therefore the last place they'd think to check. She'd given them a false pattern as of late, looking for out-of-the-way but fairly clean places to sleep. Knowing protocol, places of pattern would be checked first before other locations. It would give her a chance to breath for at least two days.

Sighing, her form slumped onto the dusty and fairly dirty mattress. It didn't worry her about what could possibly be living in it. After a lifetime of technical and biological warfare training and survival, this was a nice place to be. She didn't dare relax fully, though. She knew they had been watching her from the moment she'd entered the area. Some stupid druggie would think she was a nice target for some fun and try something, no doubt. Her gun was in her hand, clothes in place and ready to move if the Preventer unit happened to not follow protocol. They'd done it before… But, as she rested in a trance-like sleep, ready to awaken at the slightest sound, her mind went to the day the one dearest to her vanished from her life, leaving her to tracking him for the six years they've both been hunted by the Preventers. Though, it had a strange twist. He let her track, always elusive, but not the Preventer units...

_But who can decide what they dream? _

And dream I do...

She was seventeen and so was he. After being brainwashed two years ago, Heero Yuy had never regained all of his memories, but he had regained most. He loved his sister dearly and cared so much for her, that he had given himself to an enemy to save her and peace once again. But a bargain had not been held up and he was brainwashed again, turned against them. By some strange twist of fate, he refused to fight anyone and wiped out the terrorist group… but he did not remember anything of his past and refused to be a part of the lives he had once been...

"Stay away from me! I don't care if you knew me! You don't know me anymore! My memories are gone. All I know is destruction and death. I have no family. No one!" He glared at the group of people in front of him, especially her. Why did she care so much? What was he to her? Whatever it was, it was gone. He no longer felt it and she should do the same. "I will leave. Warn them not to come after me because if they do, I will not spare their lives. People are stupid, these wars are stupid. I will not kill for anyone again. I will live alone and die alone."

He turned, walking from the group he once called comrades, even family, but could not remember ever doing so. They did not dare stop him. They could not… But one, one who would never accept what he had become, spoke up.

"Please don't leave... I don't want to be alone again. You always leave... I find you, get you back, and you leave. Why can't you understand!" She watched him from her kneeling position on the concrete, tears running down her cheeks. "You are the only person I have left, who's like me, someone I can relate to, be myself around! So why!"

No one came to comfort her from those standing around her. They couldn't and they knew that. None of them had dealt with manipulation in the way the two of them had. They would never be normal, never be human. No matter how much it was overlooked, the truth was all too clear.

"Because I feel nothing and you are nothing to me." He did not turn, he did not waver. He simply vanished from the roof top in a single hop.

Her form bent forward as her heart was ripped from her. She was alone. Trowa bent next to her, wrapping his arms around her, trying to comfort what he knew he couldn't. No matter how much love he felt for her, she could never return it because it belonged to one that refused it. The others could do nothing but watch, helpless and useless...

With that last scene playing in her mind, she heard the crash from outside, jumping to her feet and out the window.

_I believe in you _

I'll give up everything just to find you

"I said stop following me, damn it!" Explodes from the ally way, two Preventer agents getting tossed out of it like rag dolls into the street, cars swerving to miss them. People stopped and watched, the rush of a fight too much to resist. Another agent backs out in a fighting stance, eyes narrowed at their attacker, the three of them being the only ones left alive out of a unit of six. Seiko Yuy was powerful but they had to bring her in. She was awol. Damn gundam pilots wouldn't help either. They refused to encounter her just like they refused to locate the other one. It wasn't even thought of as a theory, more a fact that they'd both gone insane. After their data was released, every agent thought so anyway. Years of DNA manipulating and brainwashing had done it's work. Enough was enough. This was the last unit assigned to track the former agent. The other units had all perished or failed. Same fate for the units hunting Zero One, though, they usually came back in body bags.

_I have to be with you to live to breathe _

You're taking over me

That's when it happened. He came out of nowhere, the agent standing against her falling to his knees and forward as his head rolled across the asphalt. The other two agents on the ground stared in cold fear. It was Zero One. Was he defending her? She kept her surprise from her features, watching him, then looking to the two agents on the ground. He was going to kill them. She didn't kill them unless they gave her no choice... He can't.

"Don't kill them. You've done enough." Her tone was strong. Would he listen or turn and attack her instead?

"Why shouldn't I? They knew what they were doing when they signed up to be Preventers. Missions are the only things that matter and completing them, dying in attempts to, if necessary. You know that as well as I." With his last words, his head turned, one lone eye meeting hers over his shoulder. It was cold, frozen. He really didn't remember her, his sister. He had spoken the truth that day, long ago... But he'd grown accustomed to her following him. Even… attached, one could say. There was always something to look forward to, wondering if it would be the day he'd have to pack up and leave because she'd found him again. He'd accepted and even learned some information about her. She was indeed like him, blood and mind, but society had made them what they are and now society wished to destroy them. Maybe he did feel for her after all in a way he didn't understand...

He gave his head a shake, looking back to where the two agents were left cringing on the ground. "You'd gotten smart when you stopped looking for me a year ago. But, you just weren't smart enough to leave her alone, were you? We aren't human and we aren't like you. I've realized that. We are the only two of our kind and I won't stand you harassing us. From now on, if I find out you've even touched her, I'll have your fingers to use as bait for rats with you still connected to the other end." With that, he bent down, wiping the blood from the sword he'd gotten used to carrying. They traced the weapons he used now, so he had resorted to other methods of self defense, as it were.

The shaking agents managed to get up and flee, one shouting after them. "You're monsters! Insane! They won't let you live! They will hunt you down and kill you both! You've killed too many of us!"

After watching them go, he turned to the people around him, sirens ringing out as police showed up. "Wonderful... You know, they'll be after you too, now. More than they were." He turned to look at her. "You can come with me, if you want. I've accepted we are the same, the only two of us on the planet. I actually had something to look forward to, wondering if you'd find me and it'd be time for me to leave again. Well, it seems it is, but now we're both in the same spot. Might as well work as a team..." What he said was the truth in his mind. He didn't have any suspicion that what he felt for her was nothing more than a possible team mate, someone to run with and nothing more.

Glancing around, she took in that he wasn't exactly giving her a choice in the matter, the police were here, yelling at them already, guns aimed. All she did was meet his eyes, nod, and begin running in a building to the side, knowing he'd follow behind her. They dodged the bullets, eventually escaping.

_Have you forgotten all I know _

And all we had?

She watched him from across the room. What was he thinking? Didn't he know she loved him, more than she should? If he knew that about her, didn't he realize she was his sister? No, that's not it. He did realize all those things… but then why? After what he said that day six years ago and then yesterday, before they escaped… it didn't make sense. He had to know they were twins, but did he know or remember what she'd told him that day, the day he had been brainwashed. She'd confessed to him that she loved him more and he'd refused it... Did he still refuse it... Though, that wasn't even a question because he had to. He had given no other inclinations that he did. What a mess! Her mind wasn't cooperating with her at all. It was a whirl wind of confusion, memories, and theories.

From her position sitting against the wall, she pulled her knees up to her face and cried. There was no point in stopping herself and no point in being afraid to show her feelings and give in… So, she did.

He saw her from where he sat on the opposite side of the room, her head buried in her knees as she cried. Why was it so heart wrenching to watch her? It hadn't been six years ago... He gave a sigh, crossing his arms and placing his head back against the wall with his eyes closed. He had remembered small things over time. How he had been a gundam pilot and some of the relations he'd had with them. Even that one annoying blonde girl that was always following him around. But, memories of her, the woman in front of him, were elusive. Almost like they didn't want to be found for fear of something. What was it? A small thud was heard as he hit his head on the wall with a sigh. He had researched about her, yes. He knew she was his sister, but for some reason, when he saw her, he didn't feel that was right. Maybe it was just his mind saying that they were never really close, but if that was the case, she wouldn't be in this condition… Then it hit him, the memory.

He had agreed to take her place as a prisoner. They'd released her in a room with him, letting them say a good bye. She'd-She'd told him her feelings, the truth. She loved him more than what society allowed, not as a brother but as a person, a lover. And... He'd refused them, but he hadn't wanted to... He hadn't wanted to because of society.

He opened his eyes, watching her cry now knowing what it is that was driving her yet ripping her apart at the same time... He knew and felt the same. He had always felt the same, but couldn't show it. Now he could because they were already shunned by the society that said that their love was wrong.

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

Standing, he walked over to her, kneeling as his hands reached out to run over hers, strong arms wrapping around her sobbing form.

Surprised, Seiko lifted her head, eyes meeting his. That's when he kissed her, radiating the love he felt. Tears of joy fell from her eyes, arms wrapping around him tightly.

_And touched my hand... _

I knew you loved me then

Light shone in through a small crack in a boarded window. Seiko lay sleeping in his bed, her naked form partially visible from under the sheets. He had made a drastic change in his life by accepting the love he felt all those years but hadn't remembered. As he watched her, memories of her slowly came back to him, his eyes and face radiating more warmth again. This was right even though the world said it was wrong. But he would have to protect her now... and it was so new to him.

That's when she stirred, mumbling out his name, almost child-like as her hands searched for him.

"Shh. I'm here. I'm here." His arms wrapped around her, one hand slowly rubbing the arch of her back. After all this time, she was still like a child. That's when he smiled, actually at peace, happy.

_I believe in you _

I'll give up everything just to find you

Seiko took a deep breath, stretching as she took in the crisp morning air. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind and she laughed, feeling herself being lifted up and twirled.

"I didn't know you were awake yet."

"I was awake this morning. You mumbled in your sleep when I got up, so I went back to bed." Smiling, he set her down on the ground, resting his chin on her shoulder. They stayed like that, watching the city life take place below.

"You know," he started, "they'll come after us worse than ever now."

"I know. But this time they have two of us to deal with and, who knows, maybe a little inside help." That's when she gave a sly smile. The ties with the other gundam pilots had never been severed. That was why they had never been caught. They refused to give aid in their friends capture when they knew exactly what was going on.

"I better go then. Get in touch with Wufei first. He can sabotage any attempts to catch us until we can hide, permanently. I'm not leaving trails anymore." With that, he kissed her cheek and was gone across the roof tops to leave her pondering what he meant about leaving trails.

_I have to be with you to live to breathe _

You're taking over me

Roughly a year had passed. They had escaped pursuit, hiding in a small village in the mountains of Japan. It was peaceful, small, quiet. They worked the land with the rest of the villagers, it being a community that took care of those in it. They hadn't asked about the resemblance and automatically took them as married because of their mutual last name and relationship.

Seiko lay awake in the small house, watching him sleep on their futon, his face relaxed in sleep as small particles danced in the morning light. He was so peaceful these days. He didn't worry so much and the local kids were taking him for a run, which he seemed to mind, but really didn't. He actually adored them. A smile hovered over her face as her gentle fingers traced his face.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

The fact he seemed to love children made her smile then, her hand resting on her abdomen. With all the manipulation, it was said she'd never have any.

_If I look deep enough _

So many things inside that are just like you are taking over

He stirred at her touch, eyes opening slowly to meet hers. "Good morning." His hand took hers, kissing her palm.

"Good morning." Her lips met his in a short kiss, a smile dancing on her lips. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" He smiled holding her hand. That's when she leaned in, whispering in his ear as she moved his hand to her abdomen. His eyes widened in surprise, then his arms wrapped around her as he laughed and smiled. "I thought you-but they said-!"

Laughing, she cut him off with a kiss. "They were wrong," is all she said to him before he got up, swinging her around, never so happy in his life.

_I believe in you _

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me


End file.
